masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Javik
Reminder The Art of the Mass Effect Universe is officially out and spoilers abound. I expect that the nature of this article's subject will generate considerable speculation about what role this character will have in Mass Effect 3, but I would like to remind all users that this article's talk page is not the appropriate venue for such conversations. Please direct any speculation, commentary, personal opinions, etc. to either the Forums or a user blog. Article talk pages are reserved for discussing the upkeep of articles only. -- Commdor (Talk) 08:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Squadmate Hes a squadmate everyone knows that. :Please read the above post. And while it may be possible the Prothean is a squadmate in ME3, it has not been officially confirmed. Even the art book (The Art of the Mass Effect Universe) does not state he is a squadmate. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps you should actually read the art book before making assumptions about what is and isn't in it. Confirmation that he is, indeed, a squad member. -- 19:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::And there is no reason to be rude about it either. Lancer1289 19:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::How is he being rude? Are you sure you're not perhaps being overly sensitive and misrepresenting his 'tone'? And no. I'm not being rude either. Just an honest inquiry. :::Yes, I'm aware of that now. I did read the art book (I have my own copy), but I completely forgot about the squadmate confirmation at the time I created the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::so why don't we add his image to the article then? Señor action 07:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::We don't have an in-game image of high quality is why.--Xaero Dumort 07:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: ah, i see. Señor action 07:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) If I may... has it been stated whether this Prothean Squadmate is the DLC squadmate that has been referenced? And while I'm asking, has it been stated who is and is not a "full-time" squadmate?--Nintendogeek01 15:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::No, it doesn't say if he is a forced squad member or optional/dlc related. so are we not adding that he is a squad member since it has been stated now, or waiting till we know what category he falls in? Tivis014 18:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Looks to be DLC - http://i1202.photobucket.com/albums/bb370/eddierivers/_prothyDLC.png?t=1329860650 22:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Prothean Appearance As the information becomes available, a note should probably be added based on the appearance of the species as a whole, the Codex images on the Protheans were of those odd tentacle beard humanoids, while the leaked art picture of "the prothean" shows it clearly in the same shape of the Collectors *Who were once protheans as everyone knows* Kastrenzo 11:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :It isn't leaked anymore. The book is out and has been for almost two weeks now. Lancer1289 13:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) The codex is written as an in game "history book" in a sense. For all they knew, the tentacle beards were prothean, and that is how they recorded them until further information came forward. The codex doesnt know everything, it is written using the information available. Saying the tentacle beards were prothean because the codex says so is like saying all humans look like zebras because the codex has a picture of Kiss.BeoW0lfe 13:58, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Let's keep this page on topic people as this is starting to go away from what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 15:45, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes Führer Kastrenzo 13:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Don't make comments like that. They aren't funny and that is borderline offensive. Lancer1289 14:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I do believe we have been at odds over what one considers offensive or rude, do you remember? So that's kind of Ironic,You're allowed to take offense to comments but no one else. Funny. would it have been less offensive if I had said "Yes Boss?" because franky it does feel like you're trying to boss people around in directing articles, I feel your cause is true, but your execution poor. Kastrenzo 00:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :This talk page is not the appropriate place for this kind of discussion. If you have an issue with another user, please take your comments to that user's talk page so the issue can be resolved. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Führer is an obvious Nazi term, which shouldn't generally be said at all in this day and age. People could take offense to that because it basically means you're calling them a Nazi Leader (Hitler). LordDeathRay 01:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Dang it Commdor, LordDeathRay. I had an awesome response only for you guys to edit conflict me.--Legionwrex 01:06, February 18, 2012 (UTC) We don't assume that Egyptians had the heads of falcons or the bodies of lions based on their monuments. Why apply that standard to Protheans? 13:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed with a nerdgasm Confirmed is it? That it is. It is confirmed to be in the DLC "From Ashes". So, id say its time to geek out. *Insert Nerdgasms here* So, now we have a DLC Prothean Squad member, and i have saved Microsoft points for this very occasion. In case some epic Mass Effect 3 DLC is comming. And its said to be released on the release day. So, in other words, we will have a Prothean by our side. Fighting agaisnt the Reapers with us. *Random Nerdgasm* The Reapers are fucked now. they couldnt properly exteriminate the Protheans, and now they are here to help..... The ONLY thing better would be a Prothean army. Prothean Army: CHARGE!!!!!! *Nerdgasms during charge* Ah well, i guess i better got relieve this hyper state of mine. Cant have myself nerdgasming too much...... But yeah, its confirmed. Consider it official. :Yes, we're well aware of the news. But please read the post at the top of the page. In the future, keep in mind that comments such as the one you just made are more appropriate for the wiki's Forums or a user blog. -- Commdor (Talk) 07:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Given it has been officially confirmed, should we post his picture? I have a saved copy if we need a high detail upload... BeoW0lfe 13:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :At this time, it probably isn't a good idea as what we have, we don't post anyway. Lancer1289 13:53, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::ok lance, i differ to your judgement. (ftr im trying to make amends to you for out arguments a while ago) my question is, are we waiting for the games release? Or simply a good shot or Mr. Prothean?BeoW0lfe 13:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Class Has his class or role been determined yet? An idea (not any proof, simply an idea) is that the Prothean replaces the role of Ashley/Kaiden, depending on who you left on Vermire. Any knowledge on the subject would be helpful. Jon Ossum 00:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :There hasn't been any official word yet on the Prothean's powers. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Name and Location Ignore me if you want, but the Name of the prothean, is Javik. I'm not leaving a source and i'm not going to come back and respond to whatever you say, but that is his name. Oh and the DLC takes place on Eden Prime. :The name is an unsubstantiated rumor (it's not in any of the leaked files I've read. I believe someone made it up on BSN and others have taken it as fact. The spelling also varies, I've seen "Javik", "Javrik", and "Jarvik", which makes the validity of this even more suspect), and the location of the From Ashes DLC's mission was officially revealed last week. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) info that I found Prothean should be in the Vanilla, not DLC because of what someone said that makes total sense: A DLC character has to be a character that is fun but not connected to the main story. A Prothean is VERY important and I also found an in-game pic when I was searching Javik the Prothean dunno if it is confirmedVeteranCookie 10:18, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Bioware already released that screenshot. we have no power over the content of a game unless u can turn the time back and force them to do what you want or if you happen to be EA's CEO. and how do you know what is important for the ME3 story. The name of the Prothean is pure speculation, and has not been confirmed by Bioware. and please sign your posts.--Icemoomoo 10:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking that Protheans would be important since they did kind of help you not die at the start of ME1 and they are a race from a long time ago that experienced the old machines. and yes "Javik" is not confirmed but I have a random question, how did that name even get out? VeteranCookie 10:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :: i think it started spreading around the BSN forums and went viral. About the Prothean being a DLC, it's like with Legion, he was supposed to be an important early game character but that was changed. It could be that the same happend with the Prothean.--Icemoomoo 10:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) This kind of thing belongs either in the forums or a blog post as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 14:30, February 27, 2012 (UTC) (edit/removed) sorry wrong talkpage --Icemoomoo 14:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :I meant about this topic. Not one about something completely different. Lancer1289 14:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC)